


[podfic] know you're enough (to use me for good)

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Casual Sex, Cover Art, F/M, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slam Poetry, fraught but loving siblings, millenial romance, not so casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Raven's big on the local slam poetry scene. Bellamy's just here to support Octavia. If he keeps coming back even on nights Octavia isn't performing, well, he’s always been a fan of words in the right places.





	[podfic] know you're enough (to use me for good)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [know you're enough (to use me for good)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041675) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



> i recorded this, fuck, a long time ago. the end of 2017, according to the file?? it's kinda sat in my wip folder gathering dust, but then i got poetry as a square for podfic bingo and remembered i had made this, and went back to it fresh. it's very indulgent, and has a large part of my heart in it, circa 2015 and also now. i want to do a whole disclaimer here, because i'm embarrassed even though i don't wanna be, but fuck that entirely. *does will smith arms instead*

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cjy03tlihg136kg/know%20you%27re%20enough.mp3?dl=0) (12.6MB)  
38:04

**Author's Note:**

> music: the deepest of sighs, the frankest of shadows by gang of youths
> 
> thanks and eternal love to raiindust for the absolutely fucking stunning art they made for this fic that they were so gracious in letting me use for the cover art ♥♥


End file.
